Pens
by GingerCrunchToffee
Summary: Italia loves the Avengers like a family, but wishes she could be something more with a certain Iron Man. NOT SLASH. NO SEX. Tony/OC ACTUAL STORY IS UP. GO READ IT!


**Did you know that being sick really gives you a good chance to write? Well it does, and that's what I'm doing today. This is just a random thing, but you might see more of this sort of thing from me. FULL FIC IS UP, GO CHECK IT OUT (His Match). Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the Avengers, not Iron Man, not the song lyrics. (Those lyrics belong to Good Charlotte).**

"_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
they're always complaining,  
always complaining!"_

The music was blaring from an invisible stereo, the girl, who was wearing Nikes, black skinny jeans and a tank top, was singing along quietly and puttering around with an unnameable device on a work bench.

A pudgy man in his late 40's entered the room, rubbing his shiny scalp tiredly. He wandered over to a small laptop, which was actually a netbook, and pressed a button. The music halted instantly and the girl glanced up, her concentration interrupted.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to turn my music off, Matthew?" She asked, her voice silky, with a distinct accent that was unrecognisable to most.

"You have a visitor, Italia." The man named Matthew replied, and just then another man entered the room. Italia remembered seeing his face somewhere, maybe _Rolling Stone. _It took her a second to recall his name, but when she did, the grin on her face was unstoppable.

"Bloody hell, it's the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." She teased the man, who laughed.

"Finally, Fury found a triple threat without too much of a past." Tony commented. Matthew took this chance to leave, heading back up the stairs to continue designing his kitten calendars.

"So how can I help you?" Italia asked him.

"I was sent to come get you, so Fury can offer you a job." Tony explained while walking around the room, inspecting the many computers and parts scattered around the work benches. "And if you refuse him, I'll offer you a job." He added after setting eyes upon a hairdryer with a small cannon ball resting in the back of it.

"What makes you think I need a job at all?" She challenged, her emerald eyes twinkling. Italia had heard of Fury, and the organization he ran.

"The fact that you're roughly two weeks away from going bankrupt and getting all of your little toys repoed. I know everything about you, Italia." He replied easily. She didn't even bat an eyelash at him.

"Oh, so you're with SHEILD." She stated, a small smirk playing upon her lips.

"No, I'm with the Avengers." Tony replied stoutly. Italia laughed at his response, and secretly thought his pout was adorable.

"Alright, I'll humour you, if the job's good, I'll take it, if it's not, I'll come home." Italia agreed, only because it meant spending time with Tony Stark.

**Xxxxxxx**

It had been three months since Italia had been recruited by SHEILD, and from there was branched to Stark Towers to work with Tony on locating the latest/oldest threat, HYDRA, alongside Bruce Banner. It was also her job to keep Tony from badgering Bruce too much. Like that was an easy task.

Speaking of, Italia had just caught sight of Tony lobbing a pen at Bruce's head. "Duck!" Italia called to Bruce, who did so without thinking twice. The pair was so used to each other like that; Tony hardly got a jibe at Bruce anymore. Not that he minded, because it meant that Italia was paying attention to him. He liked her, but she didn't catch on to his flirting and simply did it right back. Bruce knew that both of them liked each other, but he wasn't about to let on to either of them, for fear that he'd lose his small bodyguard, besides, if Tony was really interested, he wouldn't be shy about it.

"Aw, c'mon, Italy, lemme get one shot." Tony pleaded, pouting slightly and using his nickname for her. Italia just shook her head and looked away. That was her weakness, his pout and Bruce's tired eyes. She loved the two to bits, but not romantically. They were her family, like Steve, Tash, Clint and Thor were. But she did kind of wish Tony could be more.

"Tony, for the last time, I would rather not see a green Bruce, or a ruined lab, especially one with my latest prototype in it." She replied sternly, busying her eyes on the screen designed to pick up energy readings.

"You know I'd protect you." Tony continued in a slightly childish manner, but Italia thought it was cute.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm still not letting you use Bruce as target practise." Italia spoke firmly, her accent sounding like music to Tony's ears. It turned out she was from New Zealand, which Tony commented he could buy. When she glared at him, he dropped the subject, but considered making a small trip over there to get her a gift.

"You guys are aware that I'm still in the room right?" Bruce interrupted the two, his eyes glued to the screen a few metres from Italia's.

"Yep." They responded simultaneously, smirking at each other.

"I don't see why you guys don't just get together already." Bruce eventually sighed, getting tired of them dancing around the sexual tension for about 2 and half months.

Italia, who had just taken a sip of her Red Bull spat out the mouthful onto the linoleum floor. Tony dropped the small device he'd been fiddling with. Both of them turned to face Bruce, who looked up at both of them with a small smirk.

"I'm going to update Fury on our progress." Bruce said before leaving the room. For the first time, it was awkward between Italia and Tony.

"What was he on about?" Italia finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"You heard." Tony replied, turning his attention to the computer screen he was posted at.

"Is what he was implying true?" She asked him, turning her entire body around to face the playboy.

"Is it?" He countered.

"I asked you first." She responded instantly.

"We'll both answer on three." Tony amended.

"One, two, three." Tony counted down.

"Maybe." They both said in unison. Both of them laughed, but stopped as they realised that 'maybe' meant 'yes'. Tony turned around to face her fully and they just stared at each other.

After a few minutes, Tony strode across the room, pressing his body against hers lightly. "Is that a yes?" He asked her.

"Only if yours was." She countered quietly, her voice low and husky. Tony hummed, backing her against the desk and placing his hands either side of her. His lips were millimetres from hers, and she could see every little fleck of yellow in his eyes.

Then he kissed her, his lips crushing against hers in a heated embrace. Her hands flew to his neck and his hands slid from the bench to her waist, gripping gently. They slid down her sides to her thighs, where he gripped and hoisted her up onto the desk, their lips never breaking.

He moved his hands back up to her face, entangling his hands in her short black hair. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and with a whimper, she opened her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth, exploring the new territory. The kiss was beginning to get needy, both of them desperate for more contact. Italia wrapped her legs around Tony's waist, locking her ankles in place and pulled him further against her.

It was then that Bruce, closely followed by Fury and Clint, walked in. Fury had wanted to check up on the other two, so had shown up. Bruce stopped dead, a small smirk appearing on his lips. Clint's smirk was much bigger and Fury just sighed, shaking his head, picking up a pen and tossing it at Tony. This time, Italia was too distracted to notice the pen flying through the air.

It wacked him on the side of the head, narrowly missing Italia's hand. He ripped his lips from hers in surprise, looking up at the door with a frustrated frown upon his face. Italia's expression more surprised than anything.

"The hell was that for?" He asked heatedly, his voice huskier than intended. None of them failed to notice this.

"Well, since you're not busy, I guess you wouldn't mind showing me what you've found?" Fury asked innocently. Tony sighed irritably.

"You could have just coughed loudly or something." He whined rubbing his head, but not moving an inch from the intimate position he and Italia were still in.

"Sure, you would have noticed that." Clint scoffed, sill smirking.

Slowly, Italia disentangled herself from Tony, nudging him away from her and the bench before jumping down and returning to her computer to update the navigation system.

"You know what? After this we're taking a break, one that lasts about 45 minutes." Tony announced before heading over to his own computer to show Fury the progress bar.

**That was really fun to write! Like, awesomely fun. FULL FIC IS UP, GO CHECK IT OUT (His Match) Review!**


End file.
